SENIOR BALL
by Crazybout notin
Summary: A before powers story of Ace, and the gangs Senior ball dance, I introduce, some new Oc's which are my friends that have, (somewhat willing) agreed to let me use them in my stories from now on, JAson and Azuar and Lavender are there too. Thanks to DC-Kitty Aeleu will also be there So Rev will definetly be happy.
1. Chapter 1

**Senior Ball**

**Hey Fan Fiction! I haven't really been active for too long, sorry I kind of forgot about writing stories, but I have kept up with the times and some people are still posting which is nice to know. Any ways, here's a new one, Acexi, Jazura, Tav, Realeu (if DC Kitty will let me) and as I'm writing it I'll be talking to some of my friends to use them in here I'll try to anthropise them as much as I can a few I'm certain will let me just out of sheer joy to be in a small story. Did I mention this a before Powers story? Well Here WE GO!**

_** I do not own Loonatics Unleashed all rights to characters and other media belong to Warner Bros. in Corporate. Azura and Lavender belong to Halloween witch, and Aleu belongs to Loonatics Lover 1. Well now let's get started.**_

_February, ohh boy,_ thought the tan bunny to herself as she walked from her house to her school on a cold frostbitten Wednesday morning. It was the start of the second semester of her senior year of high school. However just like every other year she was lonely, single and without a car. He parents were so controlling they wouldn't even let their 17 year old daughter drive the 3 miles to school. Instead she had to walk through the cold streets to a large open field covered in half frozen grass. That's where she was now, plodding along at 7:30 in the morning, crunching blades of grass under her shoes, which now had a somewhat thin layer of frost on them. Not only that, but the weather man had lied and she was walking in jeans and a tee shirt, her breath coming in thick plumes of steam up into her face, chilling her nose and whiskers.

As she walked on she put her headphones in so she could listen to some music to help pass the time. However like every other teenager, she played her music loud and didn't pay attention. That is until she heard the screech of brakes, and a horn honking for her to move. Startled she jumped back and fell back into the grass, as the car screeched to a halt just before swerving into the curb after trying to avoid her and having lost control on some black ice. The driver jumped out of the car and rushed to help her up, with the headlights on because of the semi-darkness, she couldn't make out just who it was, but she could tell it was another bunny at least.

"Ehh… You ok der toots? Looks like you could use some help der." The other bunny asked as he helped her to her feet. AS her eyes readjusted to the dim lighting and her face cleared the beams of the headlights, she could see that the other bunny was grey, with deep blue eyes, a chipped front right tooth which she could see only because of his sheepish grin which was now slowly spreading across his face in embarrassment. "Ehh, I'm Ace, Ace Bunny. Sorry about dat right der, I didn't see ya till de last second. How bout I give yak a ride, its da least I could do, especially since you look like you need a few hours in a warm room." Ace said as he tried his best not to sound to desperate for reconciliation.

"Ya, ok. I'd like that," the other bunny said, "and my name's Lexi, Lexi bunny," Lexi said as Ace helped her into the car. "Wow nice car, what is it?" Lexi asked after Ace got in. The interior seats were all waterproofed leather, and the dash was a dark wood, with a full stereo system built in. From what she could see everything inside was customized, even the subs that took up most of the back seat.

"It's a mustang, a 2010 GT series." Ace answered as he pushed in the clutch and revved the car's engine. AS he put the car in to gear he spun the wheel hard to the right and the car drifted into the lane and they shot off down the street. "You like music," asked Ace as he turned his stereo on and started playing some new hip hop/ rap. "If you wanna change it let me know." Ace said as they sped down the thoroughfare towards the high school. AS they drove both of them had a chance to get a better look at their temporary companion for the ride to school. Ace could see that Lexi was an anthro bunny like him, but she was tan with green eyes and with dirty blonde hair. Ace on the other hand was grey and white with deep blue eyes, in a way he resembled bugs bunny. He wore a black tee shirt, with jeans and work boots.

- A Few miles later-

Ace pulled into the back lot of the high school, and parked the car. Off to the side of him another car pulled up, a black with red striped 2013 Camaro, out of this car came Rev and Duck, (how they put up with each other I don't know). As they stepped out of the car, they greeted Ace, with a loud and embarrassing, "DAMN man you better have been getting some in there or we might disown you." Having saw Lexi in the car with him they decided to give him some trouble, because he never did anything with anyone all year. As they hungout in front of their cars talking, Lexi said thank you to Ace and left for the quad area.

After Lexi left, Rev and Duck were all over Ace, what's her name, did you just randomly meet here, what you thought of her, you should totally date her; you need to see if she likes you, and the questions came flying out. Ace just pulled his ears down over his head in a gesture of defeat, these two would never shut up until they were out of breath which for Rev could take a while. In fact if Rev hadn't heard the low thunderous rumble of a diesel engine, he never would have stopped talking. As the truck pulled into the lot, Rev, Duck, and Ace scrambled out of the way, as Jason pulled up and hopped out of his truck onto his board, slipped behind his truck and rode over to his buddies.

"Ehhh Jason, you did it again der buddy," Ace said as he pointed towards Jason's ¾ ton truck which he had got out of in neutral as it rolled to a stop before a pole and the front tires rolled over a parking curb and kept the truck from moving. Jason turned and watched as his truck came to a standstill and then gave a Ace a big grin. He walked over to his truck put it in park and shut it off. As he hopped out again to close the door, he caught the tip of his tail in the door.

"F-!" He yelled as he opened up the door again so he could get his tail out. Being a wolf wasn't all bad, except for the tail part, it kept getting caught in his door. Now Jason was pretty tuff, but a good 10-15 pound door being shut on his tail is something to yell about. Jason was an antrho wolf, with grayish-red fur, and an unnerving stare that made him look like he had come to school after the military. He wore jeans every day, with either hiking shoes, or steel-toed work boots, always had a longboard, and he had only two jackets which he wore one or the other, one was a leather jacket that was a little bit small in the shoulders and he kept the sleeves up on, the other which he wore today was his traditional military gray jacket. His shirt was a light blue v neck and he wore his silver chain and bracelet, along with his apocalypse ring.

"So guys, what's the plan for, AHHHH!" Jason yelped as his apocalyptic brother walloped him over the head with his own board, "Damnit Glitch, it's too early for that." He berated the, tan and wiry, spastic hyena as he took off on his board in a circle around them. Following suit, the two rode through the lot weaving in between cars, and over curbs. Soon they were joined by another boarder, this one a Tazmanian Devil, he was still new to boarding, but they would recognize Kruk anywhere, he was shorter than Jason who was 6, 2 and he was about the same height as Glitch who was around 5, 9. The giveaway though was that Kruk always had shorts, 50 below? Shorts every day, and Kruk didn't even like the cold. AS they caught up to him, he spun around on his board and blew them a raspberry, and promptly ran into a car, sliding over the hood and rolling on the ground for a few feet.

"AHAHAHHHAH!" Jason and Glitch laughed out as they watched their buddy get back up and apologize to the person whose car he had dented, and scratched on his way across the hood. Turning Kruk glared at them and picked his board up off the ground, and hefted it over his head as he made his way towards Jason and Glitch who were both still laughing. After their initial burst of laughter Jason and Glitch were still rolling on the ground laughing. Jason was laughing so hard, he was starting to mix some howling into his laughter and Glitch well he was cackling like a hyena.

"Errrr, GLITCH, JASON!" Kruk yelled as he charged them with his board held high ready to smack them across both their heads. Just as he was about to bring his board down, he pulled to the side by Rev as another one of their buddies showed up. Still new to driving and longboarding the fourth of the apocalyptic brothers showed up. A squirrel, which was a thin as a switch and had the brain of a sloth, Pascal, was tall, and his face made look like he was always stoned; his music choice didn't help either. Always listening to Bob Marley and a bunch of other slow hip hop, rap songs, all about drugs and drinking.

"Sup, guys…..Hey where's Kruk, I thought he would be here by now." Pascal slurred, he can't even talk when he's sober.

"Pascal you numb nut, you almost hit him," Rev shouted at the oblivious squirrel. "How can you be that bad at driving, I mean seriously? It's not like Kruk was looking out for you, none of us are you just show up dude." Rev continued his ranting till he was out of breath. AS he tried to get another gulp of air to continue yelling at Pascal the bell rang. Upon that moment they all realized they were the only people in the lot, and they were all going to be late….again.

** Sooo, what did you guys think, I think this gonna be another long one like Loonatics go camping. So bear with me on it, I'll try to get a few chapters in per day, or maybe just one or two a week, I still have to figure out the time lapse I want to use so that it will all kind of make sense when read all the way through. The Oc's I added are probably going to be in other stories, but they will be game based. Glitch is my buddy Wyatt, we call him Death. Kruk is my other friend Parham, he's Famine. Pascal is another friend of my named Nate, we call him Pestilence.**

_Jason: YES, I HAVE RETUTNRD FROM THE CRYPT OF A COMPUTER HE USES_

_**Hey, watch it their buddy, now I have to keep this going, and a whole senior year to graduate from. Plus, now the guys are gonna bust me for using them in a story, with minimal heads up.**_

_Jason: OH yea, good luck with that, NIGHT!_

_**Hey wait…..**__zzzzzzz…__**That's great. Well Crazy is back, and I still got nothing **_;)

**See you guy's next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey all. I'm back in action in case you didn't notice the new story. Well here's chapter two of Senior Ball.**

_** I don't own any rights to the Loonatics, all those rights belong to warner bros studios, and my friends' characters are with their consent. Aeleu is present only because I asked nicely.**_

The office of Acme high was warm inside, except for the front room, which must have been purposely chilled. As Ace, Jason, Rev, Duck, Glitch, Kruk, and Pascal entered the room. The front desk people looked at the band of teenage animals with a skeptical look. Jason, however was unperturbed by this, as he had been late, or just skipped classes so many times the office was like a class room for him. Jason strode across the floor, as the others followed behind him, made his way to the front desk and started to sign in. Flashing a grin, he took his pink slip and sauntered towards the door, when Vice Principal Sam walked out and motioned for Jason to come back to his office with him. The others all signed their names, and waited for Jason to come back out so they could go to class.

"Jason! Really man, you're in here for what the 17th time now." Vice Principal Sam said. He was a short bow legged man, with a huge Ten gallon hat, and large greying handlebar mustache. Every day, he wore a pair of jeans, boots, and plaid button up shirt, under a buckskin vest. "You need to get it together son, cause if you don't you're gonna be transferred to a continuation school for attendance problems. You've cut over half the classes of the first semester. Well what are you gonna do about, cause every three tardies counts as a cut you know?" Sam asked Jason, even though he was related to Yosemite Sam, he seemed to have not inherited his accent. However Jason just sat there, quiet and staring off as the Vice Principal ranted on, he was so used to this shpeal, he could recite it word for word.

"I'm working on it, hey this only the first tardy of the semester." Jason replied, he was confident that no one was going to transfer him, cause the truancy had threatened him with it before, and he never got a call from them before. "Besides, I haven't gotten another notice from them since like October." Jason finished as he got up and left, Sam stood there on the other side of the desk with a frown shaking his head. _**That kid has it too good, he doesn't even know how much slack people cut him;**_ Sam thought to himself as he sat down behind his desk and went back to work.

In the front of the office, Jason rejoined Ace and the others. "So ehh, what did he say?" Ace asked Jason as they all walked out of the office and to their classes. "You was in der for a long time."

"Ohh the usual, you know try to be on time and show up for class, that whole thing," Jason stated shrugging off the lecture that the Vice Principal had given him. "Anyways, who was that with you earlier, I could hear Rev, and Duck over the engine? You know how hard it is to hear over that monster I drive," Jason asked, as they entered the main building, and started to walk up the stairs to their first class.

"Yea who was it, come on, come on, tell us buddy." Glitch chimed in, you would of never though he was a spaz unless you knew him. He wore a leather jacket, much like Jason wore his grey denim one. Wore convers, had light brown hair, and a tan coat. Even looked normal too. However he, like Jason, drank energy drinks every day when they could their hands on them. It was like there crack, you never saw those two apart, even on the weekends, if one was in the area, they met up and longboarded around. Heck if they spent the weekend at Glitch's place, they even brought Glitch's best friend since kindergarten. An otter named, Garvey, he had curly brown hair, a light tan coat, and he always had a beanie.

"Nah, you guys don't know her, besides I don't even tink she likes me. I mean I almost ran her over," Ace explained as the three of them stopped outside their English class. "I only gave her a ride, because it was just and offer of since; I kind of almost killed her."

"Well, at least tell us her name. Geez, you can be a real numbskull some days, it's not like we're going to go and talk you up to her," Glitch said as he opened the door. Inside, the class room, their teacher waited for them to come in. they walked in while Ace made a gesture that he would text them it in class. As the two canines sat down in their seats, which were right next to each other, glitch leaned over to Jason and asked, "We're going to talk him up aren't we?"

"You know it bro." Jason replied giving Glitch a fist bump in response. As Jason scanned the class room, he noticed a few people were missing. Azura was the first one he noticed wasn't there, since he was crushing on her majorly. After that were Slam, and Aeleu, those two were like freaking brother and sister, unfortunately for Slam, he was friend zoned by Aeleu. However Slam was okay with it, since she was dating Rev. *vrrrr*vrrrr*, Jason's phone buzzed notifying him he had a text. It was from Ace, **Her name is Lexi, and since you guys didn't see her, she's tan, with blonde hair and emerald green eyes. **"Hey Glitch, I just got your target," Jason said nudging his buddy with his elbow and passing him his phone. "You got it?"

"Yeah already one it," glitch replied handing Jason his phone back. He scanned the room looking for Lexi. "Got her, she sits behind were Azura normally is, hey where is your Zuzu, any ways?" Glitch said poking at Jason's soft spot for Azura in the process. As he kept looking he notice Slam and Aeleu weren't there either, but at least his crush was there today. Glitch was head over heels in love with a Fox named Sierra, she had short red, and blonde dyed hair. With a deep tan coat. To him she was and angel, but to Jason and the others, she was a major beotch.

-Ace's Class-

Ace got to his math class just as the class was beginning to take a pop quiz. Kruk was already there, and waited for him to take his seat. As he sat down, Kruk grabbed him by the arm and pulled a little closer so he could tell him something. "Hey you know that girl the guys said you were driving today?"

"Ya, what about her," Ace asked curious.

"Jason, and Glitch found her, she just transferred into their class." Kruk said letting go of Ace so the teacher could give them their quizzes. "You're gonna have it easy now dude you got wingmen with you on this one, you better do us proud, cause you're the only one here who hasn't dated all year bro. Get it in gear, hell ask her to ball it's gonna be here soon."

"What are ya nuts; I don't even know her that well?" Ace asked astounded, at Kruk's assumption. "Besides, I tink she's into somebody else. She didn't really talk to me on de way here." Ace continued oblivious to the fact that Kruk wasn't listening but instead was getting texts sent out to the others to be on the lookout for Lexi and to try and play him up, so he wouldn't have to worry about her liking him. "Anyways, she ain't even my type of goirl." Ace stated flatly. At this Kruk, looked up glared at him and started to say something when, he noticed the teacher looking their way.

"We'll talk about this later," he murmured under his breath.

**Well, that's chapter two you guys, hope your enjoying this story as much as I am. Just a heads up though, this story is going to go on in a somewhat day to day timeline with one or two chapters per day, or a couple per week. I'm hoping to have it finished before the end of March. Anyways, Garvey is my buddy Patrick, and he doesn't really appear till later on I think is what's going to happen, because right now is just his first debut.**

_**Soooooo does Ace really like Lexi, is she his type of girl? Find out next time in another chapter of Senior Ball!**_


	3. Chapter 3

** All right guys CHAPTER THREE! Hope this one doesn't take too long. But hey who cares right Live and let live. Anyways, I don't own the rights to Loonatics; I'll leave that to Warner bros. studios, and well everything else is by voluntary consent of my friends, and Dc-Kitty. Let's get back to the action.**

The bell for brunch rang, _**not a minute too soon; **_Rev thought to himself, he was in sports med with Pascal who as always was watching a movie on his tablet. _**Stupid squirrel, never does anything how is he even still in school.**_Rev was still a little pissed about Pascal's almost running Kruk over. At least he was able to get out and stretch his legs a bit, the sports med teacher never let him get up, because he was afraid he would run off in the middle of class. Being a road runner wasn't all that great when you resembled the Road Runner from the original Looney Tunes. When the teacher let the class go, he was gone, he took off out the door, rustling a few papers. At least being related to Road Runner gave him an advantage when he wanted out of somewhere.

Jason and Glitch jumped out of their seats, and walked quickly over to where Lexi was packing up her things into her bag. When she looked up they both grinned flashing their teeth just a bit, enough that you could see the tips of their bottom canines. "Hey you're Lexi, right?" Jason asked innocently.

"Ummm, do I know you?" Lexi asked in return. Being grinned at by Jason and Glitch wasn't really something that comforted her in anyway.

"No," glitch answered, "but we know Ace and we saw you with him, so just curious what did you think of him?"… "Oww!" glitch protested, as Jason swiftly smacked him in the back of the head and gave him a little serious stare.

"Um, ok first who are you guys; because I don't know you and I really don't want to talk to you about some guy I just met." Lexi said as she slid out of her seat and towards the door slowly. _**What do these guys want with me, are they someone that guy Ace sent to find me or something.**_

"Ohh right, sorry my bad, I'm Jason, and this is Glitch," Jason said introducing himself and glitch by pointing to themselves. "We're just friends of Ace's and we were wondering what you thought of him see we're doing a survey for one of our classes about female guy preferences and we are using Ace as one of our test subjects." Jason said, quickly lying through his teeth. _**I hope she doesn't pick up on this one. **_"So could you give us your opinion, we just need a few more people to finish it, and we were hoping you could help us?"

"Yea, ok. He's not a very good driver, but he's nice enough I guess. He offered me a ride after he nearly hit me, which was very sweet of him, and his car is gorgeous. Ohh and he's very cute, his little chipped tooth smile, and his eyes, ohh my gosh, have you seen his yes?! There so blue, like sapphire blue." Lexi said kind of losing herself in her own thoughts, until she heard someone snapping. ***SNAP*SNAP* **

"Lexi, hello? Anybody home?" Jason called out to the spacing bunny, as he and Glitch watched her renter reality. "Hey welcome back, we hope you enjoyed you flight, and thank you for choosing Ace fantasy lines." Glitch added sarcastically as the two escorted her to her locker and on to her next class. "Well catch ya later Lexi, have fun in…..What class is this? Government, yea, bye!" Glitch and Jason said in unison as they walked doff to their own classes, Jason for the library, and Glitch had English. As they walked off, they over heard someone talking to Lexi, but they couldn't quite make out what they said.

-Lexi's Government Class-

"Soooo, Lexi, who was that?" Azura asked the dazed and disoriented bunny as they sat down in class.

"Who?"

"You know that wolf, come on don't tell me you didn't notice him?" Azura asked in disbelief.

"No, they're just a couple of friends. Nothing major Zuzu," Lexi replied. "Why, you got something for that wolf, huh. Maybe a bad case of the Hots, come on tell me." She pried as she searched Azura's face for any sign of recognition.

"Ummm, ugh, m-maybe a little b-b-bit," Azura stammered. "Nothing major Lexi, come on, I've got higher standards than just nice hair, good looks, and a well-toned physique. I mean they have to have some level of maturity, l-l-looks aren't everything you know." She finished as her cheeks flushed bright red, and her ears turned a vibrant pink. The tan wolf, looked pretty embarrassed, as she described her "standards," even though Lexi could tell by the way her brown doe eyes roamed the room to focus on something else, and the way she tugged at her ponytail, that she was lying.

"I call BS, Zuzu, you're lying, come on what's so great about him? He's just another wolf, except he's got red hair, and a grey coat." Lexi said as she poked her friend in the chest, and prodded her for more details, "Just tell me. Pleeeeeeease?"

"No."

"Come on. You know you want to."

"Uh uh, no way Lexi."

"I'll get it out of you at some point, I'll even get Lavender to help me and then you're in trouble," Lexi said, she knew that if she brought Lavender, Azura's purple haired coyote cousin into this that she would crack.

"Ahhh, no, no, I'll tell you! Just don't tell Lav, she'll ruin me!" Azura burst out, pleadingly. "Well, ok were to start. Oh my gosh did you see his bod, I mean he was smoking hot Lexi, his freaking jacket made barely fit his shoulders, and the chain on his neck just made his chest look huge. I bet it's even bigger than it looks too. His eyes, that mix or green gray, made them stand out, and his hair, ugh I'm getting horny just thinking about him. Also, his wrists you could see the muscles ripple in his arms through his jacket when he moved them babe. That v neck just made him, ohh I have to stop now Lexi." Azura stated with a joyous finality. She looked around to make sure no one else had heard, thankfully no one had. Since she was thought to be a hard catch by the girls, and guys of the school, she didn't want them to see her so hopelessly lost in some guy she had never met.

"Azura, he's in our morning class, he sits in the back with Glitch." Lexi said, mostly because she had noticed that Azura wasn't there, and in fact they were good friends, one of the reasons why she had switched homerooms in the morning.

"No way, the Hyena, Oh My God I love Glitch he's so funny. Seriously though he's his friend?" Asked Azura, she had never noticed that one wolf before. "Wow, I'm oblivious, I guess, I never noticed before."

"Obviously, now let me tell you about my morning you won't believe it…."

- T.A. with Jason-

Jason was on job, as the library people called it, meaning he had to deliver books, pick them up, and return them, then reshelf them. He was out walking around and headed to his next stop, when he spotted, Slam and Aeleu. "Hey you big guy! Where were you this morning?"

"Huh," Slam said as he and Aeleu turned towards the sound of Jason's voice. "Ahhh, Jason brudda, how you doin Mon? I was just a talking to Aeleu, she and the Rev Mon got invited to a party dis weekend." Slam said, he wasn't really Jamaican but his accent made him sound like it, so he just embraced it full on, he looked a lot like Kruk, but he was a head taller, and a little more muscled. Which came from years working with Jason as a ranch hand over the summer.

"I'm doing good mon." Jason replied imitating his buddy. "So Aeleu, where's this party at, don't tell me I'm not invited. That would just ruin my day!" He inquired as he came up to them and gave each of them a hug.

"I don't know where it is, but they said I could bring friends." Aeleu explained, she was a cat, with light brown fur, green eyes, and long dark brown hair that hung just below her shoulders. Her tail had a white tip, and her paws and feet were white as well. That day she was wearing her favorite pair of shorts, and a v neck like Jason. "Well, we better go Jason Slam here needs to be in class," she said as she glared at the Tazmanian devil. In response, Slam gave Jason a side long look, and Jason mouthed, "Run," to which Slam took off. Aeleu followed in hot pursuit as she chased her friend down to drag him to class by his legs, and he tried to get away from her iron grip, he really didn't like psychology.

**Phew, two chapters in one day, wow, well I'm getting back into the grove again so don't forget to leave a review. As always I'm Crazy. Well Crazy about nothing., anyways, let me know how I'm dong Pm me, review. Ohh and you should totally put me as a favorite author of yours, cause sometime soon here, for all you Skyrim fans, I might do some Skyrim Fan fictions, involving me, and my friends as the riders of apocalypse in Skyrim. I think it's gonna be fun, but it will definitely be after this story is done.**

_**Pssst, hey Crazy.**_

**Yea Slam, what's up?**

_**Help me, Aeleu won't even let me get up she chained me to the desk when we got to class. I need to get up man my legs are starting to chafe, I literally can't move.**_

**Ummm, yea I'll get yo…. Oh hey Aeleu how are you….sorry bro. **


End file.
